Operación: ACEPTO
by Sweet Viictory
Summary: ¿Y vivieron felices para siempre? ¡Pues no es cierto! ¡Que no le digan, que no le cuenten! Si la verdadera historia comienza después del "acepto." Y si así estuvieron los preparativos, no quiero saber como estará la boda.
1. PILOTO

**_Disclaimer:_** los personajes de Saint Seiya no son de mi propiedad.

¡Oi meus amigos! Este día decidí escaparme rapidísimo de mis obligaciones universitarias, para dejarles este capítulo de un fic que escribí en mis prolongadas vacaciones de verano. Debido a que realmente apenas y tengo tiempo para comer, en esta ocasión omitiré las aclaraciones correspondientes; porque éste es sólo el piloto de lo que podría ser la continuación de la historia. Sin más que agregarles, ¡que la disfruten!

* * *

><p><em>Un atractivo joven de impecable vestimenta, más propia para un profesor, se apodera del podio. El hombre de larga cabellera azulada acomoda sus lentes con calma, ajusta su corbata, y carraspea suavemente, como para adoptar un aire más formal.<em>

**-**Pongan mucha atención -con la misma solemnidad, señala el acróstico escrito en la pizarra que se encuentra a sus espaldas- Por que yo, Milo de Escorpio, no se los voy a volver a repetir -repentinamente, una sonrisa pícara se dibuja en su semblante-

**A=rmar la pachanga**  
><strong>C=on el mínimo margen de<strong>  
><strong>E=rrores<strong>  
><strong>P=orque de otro modo<strong>  
><strong>T=odos los<strong>  
><strong>O=rganizadores seran acribillados lenta y dolorosamente por una novia psicópata.<strong>

**"Operación: A.C.E.P.T.O"**

_Llegó el momento en el que las palabras que unirían para siempre la vida de esa encantadora pareja se dejaran escuchar…_

-Sí, acepto -juró el santo con radiante sonrisa; sin parpadear, sin alejar su mirada esmeralda de aquella belleza exótica vestida de blanco que tenía frente a él.

-Sí, acepto -respondió de igual forma la peliroja. Imitando el gesto de su ahora esposo con infiníta alegría, apesar de que sus ojos azules retenían lágrimas.

-¡El beso, el beso…!

_Aclamaban los emocionados testigos de la ceremonia, dejándose llevar por la felicidad que irradiaban los recién casados. Sin más miramientos, la feliz pareja se unió en un beso que reflejaba su mutua adoración. La ternura de los novios, la belleza que ofrecía el paisaje de la playa Ateniense en el crepúsculo… tal escena hubiera sido envidia de cualquier película romántica. _

_Como prueba de ello estaba la estruendosa ovación de los invitados, quienes veían embelesados el ya extendido beso. Marin se vio obligada a desguindarse del cuello de Aioria, una vez que era imposible ignorar los fuertes carraspeos y sonoras risas que intenaban regresarlos a la realidad. El guardián de la quinta casa se separó lentamente del contacto, acariciando el rostro de porcelana de la amazona de águila. El caballero de Leo posó su mano en la estrecha cintura de la joven, y la giró de tal forma que ambos encararan al gentío que reclamaba su atención._

-¡Sabía que algún día terminarían juntos! -decía el siempre animado Pegaso, arrancándo una risa de los novios, como también de la bellísima joven de pelipúrpura que llevaba del brazo- ¡Felicidades, muchachos!

-Marin, Aioria… -ambos asintieron brevemente a modo de reverencia a su Diosa- Me siento muy feliz por ustedes, les deseo nada menos que lo mejor. -finalizó cuando les dio un abrazo a cada uno, haciendoles sonrojar por el sincero gesto de su señora Athena-

-¡No que no te amarrabas, gato! -decía el de escorpio entre estruendosas carcajadas al estrechar a su entrañable compinche-

-Con Marin no hay ataduras, Milo -repondió igual de alegre, pasando su brazo por el cuello del octavo santo para poder observar mejor a la hermosa peliroja-

-¡Ah, pues claro que no! Mira que con semejante belleza como esposa incluso yo me caso de lo más gustoso. ¡Marin…! -una vez que Shaina dejó de abrazarla, la de águila volteó hacia el escorpión- ¿Te he dicho que te ves hermosa? ¡Que digo hermosa…!

-¡Oye…! -despúes de asestarle un codazo a su camarada, un quejido con voz entrecortada escapó de los labios de Milo- Te recuerdo que estás hablando de mi esposa, bicho

-Sólo aprecio tu buen gusto -y el peliazul le guiñó el ojo antes de abrazar a Marin-

_El resto de la Orden no podia faltar; desde el tranquilo Mu, hasta el siempre impasible Camus. "Me siento muy feliz por ustedes," había dicho tan escuetamente, que de no haber sido por que conocían su naturaleza solemne, hubieran pensado que el Acuariano estaba siendo sarcástico. Luego siguió Afrodita, quien prácticamente reclamaba la atención de los recien casados con un sutil: "espero que sepan apreciar mi exquisito gusto por la decoración." _

_Pues como era de esperarse, Afrodita se había encargado del arreglo del lugar de la celebración. Razón por la cuál, la de por si exótica playa, había quedado majestuosa. El de Piscis no sólo se esmeró decorando increíblemente cada detalle de la locación, (hasta exigió a todos los invitados vestir exclusivamente blanco.) si no que también arregló a la novia. No hace falta decir que la amazona lucía en esos momentos como princesa de cuento de hadas. Pero la fila de invitados esperando por saludar al par continuaba, así que más valía moverse rápido._

-¡Bienvenida a la familia, Marin! -la tomó por los hombros para verla a los ojos, antes de darle un efusivo abrazo-

-Gracias Aioros, significa mucho para mí que digas eso -respondió sonriente la peliroja.

_Aioria observaba completamente dichoso a las dos personas que más amaba; de pronto, sintió un toquecito picándole el hombro. Su sonrisa se esfumó al encarar al responsable._

-¡Muchas felicidades, cuñado! -le abrazó la joven de lo más animada, sin percatarse de la expresión desancajada del rubio-

-¿Quién te invitó? -inconcientemente pensó en voz alta, ganándose la confundida mirada de la chica- ¡Digo…! ¿No se supone que estarías trabajando fuera… cu-ña-da? -silabeó en un precario intento para evitar un tic en el ojo-

-¿Acaso creíste que me iba a perder tu boda, Aioria? -para toda respuesta, el de leo la estrechó en un fuerte abrazo, de manera que la joven no viera su pesarosa expresión; sin embargo, el santo no pudo contenerse de darle toscas palmadas en la tersa espalda- Ya sé que estás contento… ¡Pero me vas a sacar un pulmón, hombre!

_De esa forma continuó lo que ahora era la recepción de la boda, la cuál por más elegante y sencilla que pareciera, había respetado todas las tradiciones por llevarse a cabo. El padrino, quien no había sido nada más ni nada menos que el orgulloso arquero, había dado el brindis en pos de los radiantes novios. Y a pesar de que Aioros no era fanático de hablar en público, sus sinceras y emotivas palabras para con su hermano menor lograron conmover, e incluso hacer lagrimear a uno que otro de los presentes._

-¡Pido la palabra, damas y caballeros!

_Claro está que aquél emotivo momento se fue en cuanto el de escorpio dio rienda suelta a su jocoso discurso; que era meramente una compilación de las aventuras del león enamorado en su intento por conquistar al águila. No hace falta mencionar la cantidad de carcajadas que arrancáron tales experiencias. _

_De ahí siguió el acostumbrado primer baile, luego el acoso a los novios para capturar con las múltiples cámaras el momento en el que cortaban el pastel. Despúes siguió el ritual del ramo nupcial. El cuál tenía a todas las ansiosas féminas apretujadas, dándose pisotónes, empujónes, codazos, jalónes de greña… y algunas otras formas nada delicadas. Todo con tal de acercarse lo más posible a la amazona y agarrar el bendito ramo, claro. Cabe mencionar, que esto tenía a uno que otro caballero que decidió llevar a su respectiva novia, comiéndose las uñas…_

-¡Desafina tu puntería, Saori! -vociferó Seiya, al tiempo que se llevaba nerviosamente un pedazote de pastel a la boca-

-¡Estoy seguro de que agarrar el ramo es de mala suerte en Asgard! -ese era Hyoga en un vano intento por sacar de la aglomeración a la bella Flher-

-¡No te preocupes si no lo agarras Sunrey…! -se hizo escuchar el maestro de Libra- ¡De todos modos Shiryu se casará contigo! -se puede ver al dragón atragantándose con su bebida-

-¡Descuida, panquecito glaseado con espirifliti de coco! -June de camaleón se remangaba las mangas de su vestido- ¡Yo atraparé ese ramo para nosotros!

-¿¡QUÉ! -el de Andrómeda hasta se había ahogado con el pastel-

-¡A la cuenta de tres…! -anunció la emocionada Marin, quien estaba parada en una silla, dándoles la espalda a todas las chicas- Uno… dos…

_Hizo un además de querer arrojar el ramo anticipadamente, cosa que le costó un golpe a alguna desafortunada._

-¡MI JUANETE! -chilló una de entre el montón-

-¡Ya va enserio! -anunció sin disimular su risa traviesa- ¡Una, dos…!

_Y el ramo vuela, al igual que varias damas, quienes impresionaban por su repentina habilidad para brincar más alto que un jugador de la NBA. Sin embargo, el bouquet calló directo a las manos de quien menos lo esperaba; pues la por demás sorprendida joven en cuestión, sólo buscaba la forma de escabullirse de aquél jaleo. La atención feminina se centró en la chica, a quien Marin le guiñó el ojo como para borrarle la anonadada expresión con la que seguía._

-¡Bueno, bueno…! ¡Preparense para la liga, muchachos! -vociferó Kanon con rostro pícaro-

_Ni tarde ni peresozos, los caballeros se situaron para tener mejor vista de la escena. Los silbidos, carcajadas, y aullidos no se hicieron esperar cuando Aioria hizo lo propio, desponjándo con los dientes a la sonrojada amazona de la prenda. De un movimiento el de Leo arrojó la liga a sus camaradas, la cuál calló en las manos de Shaka._

-¡Athena ampárame!

_Al sentir el contacto, Virgo volvió a arrojarla como si hirviera, pasándosela a Saga, quien hizo lo propio y la arrojó a..._

-¡Me mato!

_Soltó el de Leo con suma preocupación, pasándose la mano por su cabello, al ver como aquél caballero que había atrapado la prenda la ondeaba feliz como lombriz._

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dependiendo de su respuesta. (sí, con esto me refiero a los comentarios<em> no anónimos<em>.) _**

**_Até Logo!_**


	2. LA PROPUESTA

**_Disclaimer:_** los personajes de Saint Seiya no son de mi propiedad.

_**Warning: **_Believe it or not, este es un super short chapter. ¡PERO...! Las aclaraciones de esta su servidora vendrán hasta el final. Entonces, ¡agárrense!

¡Oh! Y para **_Alyshaluz, marinxaioria, Saint Lu, ELI251, Artemisa-Cazadora, vivianitta, Suiguin Walker, Altariel de Valinor, StarRyou, Pyxis and Linx, GreeceSJL, & aura-aly30... _**_¡Muchísimas gracias por apoyarme en esta nueva (y loca.) historia! Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado, o al menos no me quieran descuartizar después :D_

* * *

><p><strong><em>LA PROPUESTA.<em>**

-¡Me mato!

_Soltó el de Leo con suma preocupación, pasándose la mano por su cabello, al ver cómo aquél caballero que había atrapado la prenda la __ondeaba feliz como lombriz. _

_En caso de que alguno de ustedes no lo sepa, cuenta la leyenda que el afortunado (o desafortunado, ya que nunca se sabe.) atrape la liga, está destinado a ser el siguiente en casarse. Sin embargo, el verdadero problema para Aioria de Leo, no era el ser un POQUITO supersticioso, ¡Sino asimilar QUIÉNES habían atrapado la liga! _

-Llamemos a los jóvenes que acaban de atrapar el ramo y la liga… -con voz de locutor de radio y un tanto atropellada (dado a su emoción.) hablaba el líder de la orquesta que amenizaba la celebración- ¡Démosle un fuerte aplauso a los suertudotes de la noche! ¡Claro que si como no con todo gusto…! -y el gentío obedece en el acto la animada petición- Animémosle a que se acerquen a la pista para que juntos bailen una pieza.

_Ambos jóvenes se miran con complicidad. Acto seguido, el gallardo santo de Athena se dirige con paso seguro a su compañera. Al llegar a la bella joven le extiende la mano con un movimiento elegante, y hace un movimiento imperceptible con la cabeza señalandole a la pista. La dama le sonríe y sin vacilar acepta la mano del caballero._

_.::..::.._

_**-DREW-**_

-Que casualidad, ¿no? -_Le digo calmadamente despúes de un rato, cuando la música ya ha empezado, las lúces se han vuelto ténues, y mis manos descanzan en el cuello de Aioros. _

-Si, pura casualidad.

_Y se le escapa una risa que a se me antoja un tanto sospechosa. Lo miro con recelo, pero sin evitar sonreir. Él en cuanto se percata de mi escrutinio imita mi gesto, viéndome con esos ojos azules que de pronto me parecen más brillantes y me hacen... ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Olvídenlo. Mejor me dejo llevar por el momento. El sonido de las olas rompiéndose, acompañando a la orquesta; inclino mi cabeza hasta recostarla en su pecho y así percibir mejor su varonil perfume. Casi podría olvidar que estamos en público… _

_-_De todas formas yo no creo en superticiones…

_Solté en voz alta, aunque en realidad quería decirmelo a mí misma._

-¿Ah no?

_¿Es mi imaginación, o escuché un dejo de esceptisismo en la voz de Aioros?_ _Era casi como si lo pudiera ver sonreír de medio lado, así que me limité a gruñir levemente para toda respuesta_

_-_Aguarda un momento…

_Me dice repentinamente con su voz aterciopelada, se detiene a pesar de que la música continua. _

_-_Siento algo incómo en el saco…

_Veo como introduce su mano hacia el saco, me encojo de hombros y mi atención se va rumbo a otro panorama de la pista que me entretenga momentáneamente. Del piso de pronto salen unos hermosos y sutiles fuegos pirotécnicos que me dejan hipnotizada al observarlos danzar. El espectáculo es tan cautivante, que apenas y percibí el unánime grito ahogado que retumbó en el lugar. Volteo a la izquierda, a la derecha, buscando que provoca la conmoción. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón que no comprendo, parece que me volví el centro de atención. ¿Pues qué tanto me ven todos?_

_.::..::.._

_**-AIOROS-**_

_Heme aquí, arrodillado a sus pies, tratando de convertir este momento inolvidable. ¿Y qué hace Drew? Se emboba con los fuegos artificiales y no se digna a prestar atención a los desesperados aspavientos de los demás para que voltee a verme. Que lindo, que lindo. ¿Por qué será que no me sorprende? Si esta fuera otra ocasión, una dónde no estuviera tan terrible y profundamente tenso, seguro reiría. Pero no. Esto es importante, lo he planeado desde hace tiempo ya. Al final Milo y Shura me convencieron a que diera el gran paso precisamente hoy, en el día más feliz de la vida de mi hermano porque "a Aioria le va a encantar compartir su felicidad contigo," me aseguraron. Pero, la cara de espanto que tiene justo en este momento; y que como era de esperarse, Dokho ya retrató para la posteridad, sugiere todo lo contrario. Carraspeo un poco más fuerte, aparentando que mi corazón no se desboca. Esperemos a que Drew voltee antes de que se me acalambre la rodilla._

-¡Voltea de una vez, tía! -_Shura grita exasperado, casi jalándose sus propios cabellos. _

-¡Pero que…!

_Gracias Athena, ¡Al fin se dio cuenta! Ella suelta un suave jadeo de la impresión, automáticamente abre su boca ligeramente, al igual que sus ojos que ahora más bien parecen platos. La música se detiene abruptamente; postrado en mi rodilla, mostrándo ese anillo que tanto trabajo me costó elegir, pero de seguro se verá perfecto en ella. Todo el mundo se ha detenido para mí al no recibir otra reacción aparte del estupor. Su silencio se prolonga y mi sonrisa se borra sólo un poco. Ni hablar, llegó la hora de la verdad. Paso saliva dificultosamente para armarme de valor y hacer la pregunta._

-Drew… ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

.::..::.

_A excepción de los suspiros soñadores que soltaron algunas chicas, un silencio abrumador inundó el área. Y por supuesto que Drew no se dignaba ni a parpadear, sólo estaba ahí, parada, paseando sus incredulos ojos alternativamente del anillo al arquero de ahora sonrisa preocupada. Era obvio que Aioros no quería caer en pánico, pero también sabía la perfección que cuando la chica no pronunciaba palabra en un lapso de 10 segundos... entonces algo anda mal con ella. Su tortuoso silencio desató en el pobre arquero los peores augurios; sin embargo, Aioros trató de sonar lo más sereno posible…_

-Cariño, ¿estás bien?

-¡Contesta algo! -el tono de voz Kiki delataban sus ganas de estamparle un buen zape a la periodista-

-¡Por amor a Athena, Drew! -farfulló el mortificado Aldebarán, sin notar que por sus nervios apretujaba del cuello a Máscara Mortal al punto de estrangularlo- ¡Responde algo!

_Inconcientemente, los invitados habían dejado hasta de respirar, esperándo la respuesta de la catatónica chica. Aquella propuesta había sido de ensueño, una fantasía para cualquier mujer. De seguro la respuesta de la afortunada dueña del corazón de un intachable caballero dorado como Aioros de Sagitario sería…_

-No

-¿¡QUÉ! -soltó en sincronía el incrédulo gentío.

-¡Yo si la mato!

_Aseguró el indignadísimo caballero de Leo, quien estaba más que dispuesto a poner cartas en el asunto y ajusticiarse a aquella "insolente rompecorazones," como él le autonombró_.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

><p>Me ha animado bastante su apoyo en esta nueva historia. Más espero que no cambien de parecer ahora que se reveló la identidad de la pareja ¿qué pasará? Pues al menos espero que ustedes, oh amados lectores, no me estén esperando con antorchas y trinchetes para reclamarme por este giro<p>

**Cuando escribí RDZ traté de apegarme a las edades brindadas en el anime; por lo tanto, establecí estas edades:**

** Kiki tenía 7 años. Mu, Aldebarán, Aioria, Shaka, Milo, y Camus, tenían 20. Máscara Mortal, Shura, y Afrodita, tenían 23. Los gemelos y Aioros, estaban en los 28. Saori, Seiya, y Shun tenían 14. Hyoga y Shyriu, de 15 años; e Ikki de 16. Finalmente Drew, (mi OC.) la reportera, tenía 21 cuando entrevistó a los santos. En este fic han transcurrido 4 años desde el primer encuentro con mi OC. **


	3. MAID OF HONOR

**Como ya es costumbre, ¡a dar las aclaraciones se ha dicho!**

**¡Aguas! A partir de este capítulo, se tornan un poquis más largos los chaps.**

_**Disclaimer:**__Los personajes de Saint Seiya, do not, I repeat, DO NOT belong to me. __I just borrowed them with entertainment purposes._

_Para aquellos quienes no están familiarizados con el OC presentado en este fic, les recomiendo leer "Reportera del ¿Zodiaco?"_ que fue el fic que da pie a todo este circo maroma y teatro. Además de que les ayudará a entender la personalidad del personaje Drew, como también pasar un buen rato leyendo (cof-cof)

**Cuando escribí RDZ traté de apegarme a las edades brindadas en el anime; por lo tanto, establecí estas edades:**

**Kiki tenía 7 años. Mu, Aldebarán, Aioria, Shaka, Milo, y Camus, tenían 20. Máscara Mortal, Shura, y Afrodita, tenían 23. Los gemelos y Aioros, estaban en los 28. Saori, Seiya, y Shun tenían 14. Hyoga y Shyriu, de 15 años; e Ikki de 16. Finalmente Drew, (mi OC.) la reportera, tenía 21 cuando entrevistó a los santos. En este fic han transcurrido 4 años desde el primer encuentro con mi OC. **

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND COMMENT, BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!: RIAADVD, Saint Lu, shionlover, Artemisa-Cazadora, ELI251, Altariel de Valinor, aura-aly30, Alyshaluz, hotaru, DarkTemplar28, HainesHouse, Escorpio 96, Maiev-S, TeKieroApobo.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>MADE OF HONOR.<strong>_

-¡Yo si la mato...!

El caballero de Leo estaba más que dispuesto a poner cartas en el asunto y ajusticiarse a esa "insolente rompe-corazones," como él le acababa de autonombrar a la periodista.

Deplorable hubiera sido la suerte de Drew, de no haber sido por que la amazona del águila lo pescó del cuello repentinamente. Y cabe mencionar, que lo jaló con tal fuerza, que por un momento el León juró haberse convertido en hombre liga.

-¡Aioria! ¿A dónde crees que vas?

-A defender el honor de mi hermano, -respondió sobándose su cuello- ¡Que más si no, Marin! ¡Porque nadie, mucho menos esa, va a romper el corazón de mi hermanito… otra vez!

-Aioria, tranquilo… -la pelirroja tomó firme, pero delicadamente, el apiñonado rostro del de Leo; de manera que la pudiera mirar a los ojos para tranquilizarlo- Esas cosas sólo se arreglan entre dos. Ellos dos. Además, no es como parece, -el rubio entrecerró los ojos, escudriñándola con escepticismo. Marín suspiro, al parecer no estaba dejando en claro su punto- Pon atención...

Y desvió el masculino rostro hacia la pista, para que pudiera mirar de nueva cuenta la escena, sólo que esta vez con más cuidado. Prácticamente con tanto cuidado como todos los demás en la audiencia, quienes a estas alturas del partido, ya se habían quedado sin uñas de los purititos nervios.

**..::..::..**

-¿No…?

Repitió Aioros en un susurro, con la angustia tatuada en su atractivo rostro. Pobre, pobre guerrero. ¡Que batazo tan gacho le acababan de meter al centauro de oro! Que ejecución de Athena ni que nada… ¡Que no se quieran casar contigo es la última estoca señores! ¡Qué golpe, qué golpe!

Así pues, ya todos veían la escena como toda una tragedia Griega. Sin mencionar al pobre y cara pálida de Aioros; quien aquí entre nos, estaba jurando internamente meterse de monje, o mínimo irse al Tíbet con Mu. ¡Sorpresivamente! la chica cerró los ojos tomando una bocanada de aire como para armarse de valor.

-No… puedo… ¡creerlo!

Dijo antes de arrojarse completamente dichosa a los brazos del arquero, desatando un suspiro de alivio entre todos los invitados; y por supuesto del intachable arquero

-¿Eso quiere decir…? -la alegría desbordante de Drew le regresó el color al antes lívido Sagitario-

-¡Sí, claro que sí!

Respondió entre risas, con sus marrones ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas que retenía de la emoción. La chica escondió el rostro en el cuello del ahora radiante santo. Aioros se levantó de un salto con ella en brazos, como si Drew pesara lo mismo que una pluma; dio dos vueltas demostrando su emoción, siendo vitoreado por todos los ahí presentes.

-Y pensar que este pudo haber sido el mejor día de mi vida...

Bueeeeno… quizás no exactamente por todos los ahí presentes. Digo, el tonito en la voz del de Leo, sin mencionar su cara de limón con toronja en ayunas, no indicaba que estuviera muy extasiado con la noticia.

¿Quién entendía a Aioria? Si Drew rechazaba a Aioros, malo. De insolente rompecorazones no la bajaría toda su vida. ¡Ah! Pero si a la joven se le ocurría aceptar la propuesta… ¡sería peor!

-Eres un dramático, gato -Aioria sólo vio de soslayo la mano de Escorpio yaciendo en su hombro- Ya hemos visto que ese par están locos el uno por el otro, y bien sabes que para que yo diga semejante cursilería sin que me de un coma diabético, es porque es verdad.

Debido a que el _sutil _alegato de Milo podía escucharse en un radio de 10 metros, lógicamente el par terminó llamado la atención de uno que otro... ¡Ah, por favor! ¿A quién quiero engañar? Estamos hablando de los dorados. Todos estaban rodeando al enfurruñado león con tal de no perderse el chime. ¿Fisgoneando? ¡No! Ellos preferían llamarlo "medidas de seguridad para prevenir que Aioria arme un zafarrancho."

-Claro, eso lo dices por que no será tu cuñada

-Quizás no oficialmente, pero la quiero como si fuera de mi familia. Además, tarde o temprano todos sabíamos que esto pasaría.

-Ay sí, todos sabíamos que esto pasaría

Aioria estaba enfurruñado de brazos cruzados, repitiendo las últimas palabras de su amigo en un tono mucho más agudo y ridículo, cuando de golpe procesó mejor la información.

-Momento, momento… -izó una ceja, escudriñando el rostro de Milo, y lo señaló acusadoramente- ¡Tu sabías de esto, bicho! -apretó los dientes, más burlado no podía sentirse-

-Permítenos que te expliquemos Aioria –se apresuró el de Capricornio-

-¡También tú Shura, esto es increíble!

-Estás exagerando las cosas, pirringuis…

Marin también alegaba con sospechosa condescendencia; eso lo supo Leo cuando su esposa le llamó _pirringuis_

-Marin… no me digas que…

-Es que Aioros se veía tan ilusionado…

El anonadado Aioria abrió sus ojos esmeralda desmesuradamente ante las palabras de la pelirroja.

-Aparte, ¿crees que fue coincidencia que la liga rebotara hasta Aioros? -completó Saga de lo más casual-

-Ya todos estábamos de acuerdo, ¡es más, Aioros nos lo había pedido! Lo teníamos fríamente calculado -secundó el menor de géminis, radiante-

-A decir verdad, a mí si me impactó que me cayera la prenda...

-¡Shaka!

Reprendieron los santos al unísono, pues si habían convencido aunque fuera un poquito al de Leo, las últimas palabras del guardián de la sexta casa había derrumbado todo argumento como si fuera un castillo de naipes. Pero ni con semejante llamada de atención, Shaka lograba salir de su impresión.

-...es que si lo piensan, entonces quiere decir que yo soy el siguiente en… -Buda carraspeó al sentir las sonrisas socarronas de sus compañeros- Pero como ustedes saben, yo no creo en cosas mundanas. Ejem, prosigamos con la discusión.

-¡Ay, ya! -la frustración con la que se expresó la amazona captó la atención de los santos -No es como si hubiéramos conspirado en tu contra Aioria.

-Pues así se siente -masculló el aludido- Haber, amigooos... -y leo agrega una pausa teatral para pasear sus ojos de uno a uno con su "mirada del castigo," algo que definitivamente le hubiera acreditado una nominación dramática al Óscar- ¿quién más estuvo envuelto en esto? -con extraña sincronía, el resto de los dorados sólo atinan a silbar al tiempo que observan el cielo. Aioria captó el mensaje enseguida- ¡Pues bravo eh, BRA-VO! -aplaudía estrepitosamente por cada sílaba- ¡Acaban de ayudarle a Aioros a firmar su sentencia de muerte! ¿Me oyeron? ¡De muerte! –y dio media vuelta, alejándose de los demás-

-¿A dónde vas… _pirringuis_?

-¡A tragar el pastel!

-Celoso… -dijo Milo por lo bajo-

**..::..**

_**Casa de Sagitario, 2 meses después.**_

-No se ustedes, pero yo tengo cosas que hacer. -Afrodita decidió romper el hielo de aquella misteriosa junta matutina en la casa del arquero- Generalmente tú nunca me das problemas Aioros, pero en verdad agradecería que me dijeras por qué nos llamaste; así no pierdo más mi valiosísimo tiempo.

-Descuida Afrodita -el santo de la novena casa paseó sus ojos por el comedor, cerciorándose de que todos estuvieran presentes. Una vez complacido al ver a todos reunidos, se decidió a hablar- Como ustedes sabrán, mi boda será en 4 meses más...

-Me muero…

-¿Quieres dejar hablar a tu hermano, Aioria? –soltó Dokho rejuvenecido, pero con un tono tan severo que no dejaba derecho a réplica, por lo que el centauro asintió antes de proseguir-

-Drew ya ha comenzado con algunos preparativos, pero todavía quedan algunos detalles que necesitan resolverse.

-¿Por ejemplo…?

Inquirió Kanon un tanto fastidiado; quizás por lo temprano que había sido el llamado, o por que tenía una resaca categoría "no lo vuelvo a hacer."

-Debo elegir a mi padrino de bodas…

Anunció risueñamente, sobándose con torpeza la nuca. En el acto, el rechinido de las sillas acercándose se escuchó al mismo tiempo. Los rostros de los santos delataban su curiosidad.

-Y bien ¿a quién elegiste? -Saga tamborileaba los dedos en la mesa, sin ocultar su curiosidad, o despegar sus ojos del arquerito-

-Antes de que les diga… -un unánime abucheo reparó ante el comentario del Centauro-

-¡Cómo la haces de emoción, hermano! Y todo para que me nombres a mí tu padrino de honor

Soltó Aioria con una seguridad tan abrumadora, que Aioros, (sospechosamente para los demás.) no pudo más que dejar escapar una risilla nerviosa.

-Esto… la verdad hermanito, es que primero necesitan escuchar las resoluciones de Drew, antes que nada.

-¿Ella está acá, cómo no la vi pasar por mi templo? ¡y más importante aún…! ¿Qué hace en el templo tan temprano?

-Por que Drew aquí…

El arquero tosió inconscientemente, reparando apenas en la forma en que su hermano menor lo analizaba entrecerrando los ojos, misma mamá antes de regañar a su chamaco. Nada más contrastante con las pícaras miradas que le ofrecían sus camaradas, como alentándole a seguir el relato. Chismosos de primera, dejaran de ser.

-Es mejor que te dejes de celos fraternales, Aioria –dijo el mayor de los gemelos, respaldando al Centauro, quien al parecer comenzaba a sudar frío con el improvisado interrogatorio- Además, no está haciendo nada… que tu no hallas hecho

-No sé de lo que estás hablando Saga…

Pero sí que lo sabía, en realidad, Aioria estaba teniendo una masiva cantidad de flashbacks comprometedores en su mente, que no lo dejarían bien parado en caso de querer reclamarle a su mayor por comportamientos inapropiados.

-Ni alegues demencia, gato –irrumpió el de Escorpio sin pelos en la lengua- sabes bien que estamos hablando de los encontronazos cercanos que te dabas con Marin, y mira que hasta mi casa se escuchaban los…

-¡Hey, hey, hey! -interrumpió _convenientemente _el León- Tranquilo con tu boca Milo, que hay niños presentes

-¿Cuales? -habló Mu- Si Kiki ya anda entrenando.

-Tu síguele hasta que truene del coraje, que me estoy quedando dormido. Necesito acción en esta reunión -completó Kanon-

-¡Lo de nosotros era diferente! –respondió el aludido, enrojecido a más no poder-

-Claro que era diferente –se anexó fervientemente el de capricornio-

-Gracias, Shura. Al fin alguien que me respalda

-Pero porque a ti nadie te decía nada tío

-¡Óyeme…!

-Muchachos, por favor, no nos salgamos del tema –ese era Shion, imponiendo paz como el líder que era- Ahora, sin que nadie interrumpa a Aioros… -dicho esto con especial énfasis hacia el menor de los hermanos de fuego- Aioros, ¿Qué es lo que Drew tendría que decirnos?

-¿Me llamaban…?

De pronto una femenina voz se unió a la conversación, y como era de esperarse, el dueño de la casa se puso de pie para cederle su asiento. Drew hacía acto de presencia, más fresca que una lechuga, saludando a los santos con una humeante tasa de café en mano.

-Muy buenos días, muchachos

-Eran... -murmuró el de Leo; ojo, que Aioria no lo decía bajito por ser prudente, sino para que su hermano mayor no le regañara. De un movimiento un tanto brusco impulsó su silla hacia atrás y se dispuso a salir del comedor- Yo ya me voy...

-Que genio

Habló la única mujer presente por lo bajo, pero si a eso le suman las risillas burlonas de uno que otro santo, mas el hecho de que Aioria tiene un oído hipersensible…

-¿Qué... dijiste...?

Siseó, girándose hacia la chica en redondo cual tifón embravesído. Casi casi sintiendo una vena palpitándole en la frente.

-Que no te vayas, _cuñado_. Tú eres parte crucial de esta reunión. -se aproximó hacia Aioria para traerlo de vuelta a la mesa dónde se encontraban los demás, Drew se tomó la libertad de tomarlo del brazo. ¡Claro! Sólo porque ahí estaba Aioros y eso le aseguraba que el león no le arrancaría la cabeza por andar de confianzuda- Anda, anda, ven y te sirvo cafecito que yo misma hice.

-No gracias, no deseo morir intoxicado.

-Aioria… -reprendió el dueño del templo-

-Lo decía porque el café me da gastritis -y le sonrió a su hermano como si aquello fuera la mismísima verdad- Pero igual muchas gracias,_ cuñada_ -Drew no pudo más que rodar los ojos al cielo al detectar el sarcasmo en la voz del león-

-Pobre de ti que cuando me case, armes estas escenitas de celos -le murmuró Milo al de Acuario, provocando que este le volteara a ver de reojo-

-¿Por qué razón en la tierra habría de hacer tal cosa, Milo?

-¿Cómo que por qué Camusin…? -el de acuario arqueó una ceja al escuchar su _curioso_ sobrenombre- ¡Míralo, míralo… si hasta la pregunta ofende! Yo soy tu mejor amigo, tu compinche, tu hombro para llorar, tu hermano de otra madre…

-Ya, ya entendí Milo. Pero en todo caso hubiera una mujer lo suficientemente loca como para desposarte…

-¡Oye!

-…Lo único que haría es compadecerla

-Ok. -y el de Escorpio le volteó la cara teatralmente- luego no te quejes si no te invito a mi boda, Camus Palmiro Garnier.

-No me llamo Palmiro

-¡tU MAMÁ ME LO DIJO EN SU LECHO DE MUERTE...!

-¡A callar hombre! Sí Milo, luego planeamos tu boda imaginaria -el de Libra se ganó una resentida mirada por parte del escorpión- Ahora tenemos que ayudar a este muchacho. Haber Aioros, ¿será que después de esta _afectuosa_ escena entre la familia política, ya podemos saber lo que tienen que decirnos?

Aioros y su prometida compartieron una mirada, y a pesar de que el arquero no se veía muy convencido; digo, si la forma en la que el Centauro negaba con la cabeza frenéticamente era indicación de esto. Pero al fin y al cabos, de igual forma habló la reportera.

-Aioria, quisiera pedirte algo…

En ese momento, justo después que la chica soltó la bizarra petición, el ambiente se tensó tanto que pudo haberse cortado con un cuchillo.

-Drew, ¿te pegaste en la cabeza de camino al comedor? Con razón el chipotón que traes en la frente

-¡Soy de frente amplia, Aldebarán! Y hablo en serio ¿Porqué habría de bromear con algo así?

-Porque lo que estás pidiendo es simplemente una locura, incluso para mí, ni más ni menos. –agregó el también sorprendido santo de Cáncer-

-¿Qué, qué tiene de malo? –respondió ella de lo más casual, encogiéndose de hombros, y sin siquiera percatarse del bochorno que reflejaba el arquerito-

-Drew, aguarda un momentito, porque yo creo que habría personas más propias para realizar tal tarea… -Milo echó una mirada al de la quinta casa, quien seguía anonadado e intentando controlar el enloquecido tic que tenía en el ojo-Como yo, por ejemplo.

-Claro escorpio, si lo que quieres es asegurar una catástrofe –dijo el de Piscis sin tapujos, o preocuparse por la resentida mirada que le dirigió el Griego- Otra historia sería si me eliges a mí como tu…

-¡¿Que quieres que sea, qué? –gritó Aioria, haciendo que los demás pegaran un brinco en sus asientos por lo inesperado de su reacción-

-Mi maid of honor

-En español, por favor. Te recuerdo que no andas en tu trabajo ese de Nueva York.

La chica rodó los ojos al cielo, sabía que esa respuesta, por más insignificante y breve que fuera, era sólo la habitual forma del de Leo para alegar con ella. Ya hasta se había hecho a la idea de que Aioria siempre le hablara de forma un tanto áspera; aunque eso no le fastidiaba, pues a decir verdad, esos celos fraternales le caían en gracia. Pero ahora estaba apunto de casarse con su hermano, ¡la situación tenía que cambiar, era momento de hacer las paces! Por lo tanto, Drew había diseñado un plan infalible para lograrlo, según ella…

-Mi dama de honor, Aioria

El santo la miró de nueva cuenta, primero con incredulidad, desatando pavor entre los compañeros de armas y poniéndolos casi casi en posición de ataque en caso de que el león se le fuera encima a la chica. Pero después, para alivio de los presentes, cuando Aioria notó que Drew no le estaba tomando el pelo, (como solía hacerlo.) se llevó una mano a la boca tratando de ocultar la sonrisa burlona que se le había formado automáticamente.

-¡Estas de broma, Drew!

Finalmente y sin poder resistirse más, se rindió ante el ataque de risa que le había causado aquella petición. El orgulloso caballero (soy-tan-macho-que-me-afeito-con-machete) de Leo, iba a prestarse a ser la dama de honor en la boda de su hermano mayor... ¡Cuando el infierno se congelara!

-No está bromeando

La voz de su hermano mayor, quien lo miraba severamente, bastó para regresarlo a la realidad del asunto.

-No, ¿cómo así? -soltó el de Leo con rostro desencajado, como si le hubieran marcado fuera de lugar en un partido de soccer-

-Entonces que me dices Aioria, ¿aceptas?

-No

-¿Por qué? Anda Aioria, di que sí

-Obviamente n… ¡ajá! -la señaló con el índice acusadoramente- Me estás aplicando la tan famosa mirada de bambi para que te diga que si

-¡Claro que no! -respondió automáticamente, casi ofendida-

-Así tiene los ojos. -le secundó Aioros con naturalidad- Si te estuviera aplicando esa miradita no estarías discutiendo.

Sagitario dejó escapar un suspiro apesadumbrado, ya sabía que aquella resolución era una locura por parte de su novia; sin embargo, al escuchar las razones de su decisión, supo de igual forma que no habría poder en el mundo que la hiciera cambiar de opinión. Más valía estar presente cuando le soltara la bomba a su hermanito.

-Lo que pasa es que estos lentes de contacto son nuevos y me hacen ver los ojos más brillantes. Pero si quieres te la muestro, mira…

-¡No! -y Aioria cerró los ojos en un acto reflejo, tan espantado como si tuviera a una Gorgona de frente- Ya tomé mi decisión, o soy el padrino, ¡o no participo en esa boda! He dicho, ¡caso cerrado!

-No exageres Aioria, ser la dama de honor es considerado… ¡pues un honor, valga la redundancia! Creo que incluso te deberías sentir halagado de que te eligieran –intercedió Mu a favor de la reportera-

-Puede que hasta sea divertido –agregó Shaka sin mostrar estar muy seguro de sus palabras-

-¿Lo ves, cuñado? Los muchachos quisieran estar en tu lugar, ¿no es así? –inserte sonido de grillos por favor- He dicho… ¡¿No es así? –acto seguido se desata una cacofonía comprometida de afirmaciones como "sí," "claro,"o "seguro"- ¿viste?

-Además, no serás el único que participará, los demás también van a ayudar. –prosiguió el arquero, condescendientemente- Significaría mucho para mi, pues estarías al lado de Drew todo el tiempo para ayudarla con lo que ella necesite en los preparativos. Sin mencionar de que me serías de gran apoyo en la cena, cuando hagamos oficial el compromiso ante la madre de Drew.

-¡Eso, apoyo fraternal! -chasqueó los dedos la chica, y el centauro asentía mecánicamente con los ojos cerrados ante las palabras de la chica- Así Aioros no se pondrá tan nervioso cuando le presente a mi papá.

-¡¿Tu qué? –soltó en un grito de pánico el de Sagitario, para sorpresa de todos- ¡¿Osea que revivió, Drew?

-¡¿Qué? No toda la gente tiene la habilidad de morir y resucitar, ¿sabes? Él siempre ha estado vivito y coleando, ¡y vaya si lo sabrá mi madre! ¿De dónde pudiste sacar algo tan horrible, Aioros? –pero al centauro de pronto parecía habérsele trabado la lengua, o haber entrado en estado de shock- ¡Aioros, te estoy hablando!

-Siempre me hiciste pensar que tu padre estaba muerto, Drew.

-¡Que mentirota!

-Yo pensaba que te dolía recordarlo y por eso no preguntaba nada, porque las pocas veces que hablabas de él decías, "desde que mi padre se partió…"

-¡Sí, desde que mi padre partió a Machu Pichu! Es arqueólogo Aioros, casi nunca está con nosotros

-Esto está apunto de ponerse bueno –dijo Kanon socarronamente, sin quitarle la vista de encima al pálido Sagita- No, no, no Aioros. Uno no da por muerto ha su suegro así como así... al menos no sin conocerlo.

-Cuatro años Drew… -el arquero estaba que no se la creía, y mientras todo eso pasaba, los demás ya hasta palomitas acarameladas habían sacado para disfrutar mejor del espectáculo- ¿En cuatro años no me pudiste haber hablado de tu…? ¡Ay creo que se me bajó la presión, me va a dar un infarto! ¿Hay un médico en la sala? –pero los demás, más atacados de la risa no podían estar. No cabe duda de que para esos amigos, ¡pues quién quiere enemigos!- ¿Qué va a pensar de mí?

-Probablemente que eres un rufián que le quiere robar a su hija

-¡¿Qué?

-¡Dokho, no le des ideas! –reprendió el mayor de los Aries, pero el maestro de Libra sólo se encogió de hombros de lo más casual-

-Es lo que yo pensaría

-¡Que Athena me agarre confesado!

-¿Algún otro detalle que quieras compartir con la clase?

-Je, pues ya que lo mencionas…

-Tu y tu gran bocota, Milo –dijo Aldebarán, estampándole un golpe en la nuca que bien pudo haber dejado al escorpión con un trauma craneoencefálico-

-Cariño, no tienes porqué preocuparte sobre lo que voy a decir… -aseguró la reportera, guindándose del cuello del Centauro, al mismo tiempo que jugueteaba con su pelo. Un tono de voz dulce era sospechoso, muy sospechoso- Además, mi padre es un hombre muy amable y comprensivo. No tuviste dificultad alguna para ganarte a mi madre, ¿o si?

-La verdad es que ella es muy afable...

-¿Lo ves? –el santo asintió, ya un poco más tranquilo- Ganarte a mi padre será pan comido. Ahora que ganarte a mis siete hermanos…

-¿¡SIETE! –soltaron en sincronía los impactadísimos guerreros-

-¡¿Siete, es en serio, siete? –Kanon rompió el silencio, los demás aún tenían la quijada en el suelo. Por Aioros ni pregunten, el pobre ya se había desmayado- ¿Qué no tenían televisión en tu casa o qué?

-No digas tonterías Kanon –Drew se cruzó de brazos- por supuesto que teníamos tele. Todos veíamos Laura de América los sábados por la mañana

-Eso explica mucho... -susurró Máscara Mortal-

-Cálmate, que tu tienes una foto con ella, y hasta autografíada "con mucho cariño para mi desgraciado cangrejo. Ahí luego te mando tu carrito sandwichero" -respondió mordazmente Afrodita-

-Como estaba diciendo. -siguió la reportera, después de hacerse una nota mental para que Cáncer le conseguiera un autógrafo de la señorita Laura- Mi papá se iba de expedición por largas temporadas, y cada vez que regresaba… pues tenían que reponer el tiempo perdido. y miren que mi padre tiene buena puntería.

-Wow, entonces tu papá se ha vuelto mi héroe. Siete hermanos a los que te vas a tener que enfrantar Aioros…

-Déjalo tranquilo Kanon –le reclamó su mayor, quien estaba apunto de hacer reaccionar al arquero a punto de bofetadas-

-Lo haré –lo inesperado que resultó la voz del de Leo hizo reaccionar a todos, incluso a Aioros-

-¿Eso quiere decir que…? –soltaron los esperanzados novios al mismo tiempo-

-Sí…

Cabe aclarar, que estaba carraspeando, como para sacar el tono más varonil que le fuera posible antes de pronunciar esas temibles palabras. Sin perder el tiempo, Aioros le dio un efusivo abrazo fraternal a su hermanito. Al menos la cuestión de Aioria ya no sería de que preocuparse.

O eso era lo que creían los pobres ingenuos, pues si había algo que terminó motivando al leoncillo, eran el haber reparado mejor en los términos que implicaba tal nombramiento. Sí, quizás tendría que soportar a la insufrible cuñada momentáneamente, pero a la vez, eso le daría tiempo para hacer que su hermano comprendiera el fatídico error que estaba apunto de cometer al desposara esa reportera loca. Todo estaba en actuar inteligentemente, ¿sabotaje? Tal vez, pero bien decían que el fin justifica los medios. Y Aioria estaba más que dispuesto a salvar a su queridísimo hermano.

-Seré la dama de honor.

**_CONTINUARÁ…_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>En el próximo capítulo, "QUE BONITA FAMILIA, ¡QUÉ BONITA FAMILIA!":<em>**

Amigos míos, espero de corazón que hallan disfrutado de este capítulo. Pues traté de compensar la tardanza que me tomó el publicar, como ya dije en un fic anterior, el cual acabo de publicar, (cof-cof propaganda.) el semestre me trajo como loca. Y la cosa es que cuando cierto día logré hacer un buen avanze en el capítulo, ¡ZAZ! Que se me traba la compu y pierdo la información, damn it. En fin, como ya les dije, de aquí en adelante los capítulos no serán tan cortitos, mas no se alarmen pues tampoco planeo que esta sea una historia larga.

Este es mi regalo del 2012 :P Espero que tengan un maravilloso principio de año, mis mejores deseos para ustedes, queridísimos lectores. Que su camino esté lleno de bendiciones, éxitos, y amor.

Feliz año nuevo, de parte de su servidora Sweet Viictory :)


End file.
